clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Out-of-Wiki User Vote Block
Forums: Index > LIKE A BOSS! > Category:Congress This HEREBY states that all out-of-wiki users may not vote in the Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship page, any referendums or other forums in the wiki. Section I All regular users may vote in the RfA, whilst they have 50 or more votes, go to this wiki at least three times a week. Regular users that are semi-active may also vote,but must come to the wiki at least once a week. Users who "Barge In" may not vote, as they are not regular users on the wiki, or do not have any sense of our issues. If a "Barge-In" user votes in the RfA, their vote will be rollbacked. They are allowed to leave comments on the talk page, but may not rant, complain or cuss. If becomes excessive, see Punishments in Section III. Section II All regular users may vote on referendums or laws, but must have the requirements first. All regular users may add comments as well. "Barge-In" Users may not comment, vote or have a say on ANY laws, what-so ever. "Barge-In" users may leave messages on the Discussion page, but may not vote in any laws, as said. If a "Barge-In" user changes any part in the law, they will be subject to any punishments, as listed in Section III. Section III If a "Barge-In" user happens to break one of the statements, they are subject to the said Punishments: First Offence: Warning Second Offence: Second, Stronger Warning Third Offence: Probation BOSS may use blocking as a last resort, and only a last resort, if "Barge-In" users vote excessively, as it will become very annoying. Probation may be used as well, and may be voted on a Probation Forum. Probations have a limit of only 4 months for "Barge-In" users. Conclusion All users must follow this, especially Barge-In users, and must be enforced as said. If users do not comply, they may face the punishments, as said in Section III. Regular users may not give permission for Barge-In users to vote, unless they become regular users here. Feel Free to Add or Change anything, (BOSSmasters and BOSS) -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 17:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote For * YES! --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 17:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Did you know it was coming? Akbaboy | :D 17:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Well, duh. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 17:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * What Explorer said. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 17:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Ya Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * You got my vote... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Against #I feel like destroying this. ##Do not get: All regular users may vote in the RfA, whilst they have 50 or more votes ###go to this wiki at least three times a week - how do you prove that? sometimes they just lurk moar. ####Regular users that are semi-active may also vote,but must come to the wiki at least once a week. - some poeople either have a life, or go on vacation #####Will at moar criticism later, right nao I'm tired. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 18:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :@1 -- That's not very nice. ::@2 -- He means edits. :::@3 -- I'll just define "go" -- they log on and actively contribute. ::::@4 -- There's nothing in the policy that prevents vacationing users from voting upon return. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 18:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Heheh, funny Seasnoreruler... the :P would certainly mean doofus but I wouldn't go too far. I don't see any Wiki laughing at this besides yours, at the moment. This is a great idea, we're not basically banning anyone from joining - we know you don't wanna join, simple as right? Get your facts straight before throwing a lame insult at us... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Seahorse is getting on my nerves.....----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 18:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You should see wikia's IRC channel. :P --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::@corai I can vote, Im allowed to have an opinion, plus im active here. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) They're just jealous of us being PWNsome...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Jealous? Why would i want to be a deformed pointless unrelated to cp fictional wiki that no one reads? At least the cpw has info that someone could use, and has a big audience. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No, they probably feel the need to act superior in order to gain lulz. Or at least, at least one user does. Sea, before you start throwing your weight around again, you might want to actually READ THE WHOLE DISCUSSION first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Seahorse, show me your daily mainspace article edits and your decication. IRC doesnt count. ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 19:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can still vote anyway, The forum has not passed yet :P --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He only helps out every once-in-a-while if he wants to -- not exactly active contribution. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :According to your forum, I need 50 edits, which i have. Im here almost every day. I may not be editing your silly pages, but Im here talking with your people about your content. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) @Seahorse:At least we don't complain about your wiki. Do your worst, for we don't care.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Final Verdict